


Cookies

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookie Monster - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sandor is picking up the kids toys. Cookie Monster says, “me so hungry for cookies,” in a deep raspy voice. Sandor can’t help but laugh. He tosses the toy in the toy bin and hears it say, “mmm cookies.” He laughs again then looks at Sansa.“Me want cookies,” he growls at her.“Sandor... no,” she scolds with wide eyes. She's got one knee on the couch, bent over pulling toys and clutter out from between the couch cushions.He grins at her and stalks closer.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 35
Kudos: 90





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor is picking up the kids toys. Cookie Monster says, “me so hungry for cookies,” in a deep raspy voice. Sandor can’t help but laugh. He tosses the toy in the toy bin with the others and hears it say, “mmm cookies.” He laughs again then looks at Sansa. 

“Me want cookies,” he growls at her. 

“Sandor... no,” she scolds with wide eyes. She's got one knee on the couch, bent over pulling toys and clutter out from between the couch cushions.

He grins at her and stalks closer. Grabbing her by the waist and pressing himself against her arse. He bends down and growls in her ear, "but me so hungry.” He continues and says against her neck, "nom, nom, nom. Must finds cookies!” 

He presses in tighter behind her and pulling her arse against him nuzzling behind her ear. He starts kissing her behind her ear, "hmm no cookies here.” He sucks and kisses at her neck causing her to squeal a bit. "No cookies here, but very delicious." He rocks his hips against her arse and can feel it in his cock when she presses herself back against him. He pushes the strap of her tanktop and bra down her arm and drags his teeth lightly a cross her shoulder and trailing wet kisses. “Mmm tasty but not cookies. Must find her cookies!” 

“Sandor!” 

"Where are your cookies?" He scolds. Then he laughs. He grabs a firm hold of her right breast with his left hand squeezing and plucking at her nipple how she likes. Fuck... how he likes it too. He pulls her up, her back flush against his chest. 

"Sandor... seriously," she sighs and he feels her melt onto him. "Don't you dare stop." 

She is only half scolding him, each time she pushes back against him he is not sure which of them wants this more. He moves his right hand around and unbuttons her jeans. He teases her by sliding just his fingertips into her pants under her panties and making small circles on her skin low on her stomach. He starts kissing her neck, sucking a bloom there like a green boy. He continues to play with her breast and she lets out a low moan of approval. He slides his hand just a little further down each time she rocks her hips back into him. "Mmm... cookies," he whispers into her ear and he hears only a whine in return. 

"Eww..." 

Sandor looks up to see Arya in the doorway. 

"You guys are gross," she scolds. 

"Its my fucking house runt," he grumbles. Pulling Sansa close but holding his hands still. "No one's making you stay." 

"There are fucking kids living here," Arya argues. 

"Yeah, how'd you think we got 'um... huh?" Sandor snaps back. 

Sansa turns in his arms and pulls him down by the beard and kisses him deeply. She leans close and whispers in his ear, "we could go upstairs and try to find those cookies." She makes a show of licking her lips suggestively. "There's some whipped cream in the fridge... might be good with cookies." 

He captures her lips again and kisses her till she sighs. "I'll get it, meet you upstairs... you better be naked," he warns. Giving her arse a light swat. 

He turns to the kitchen and pulls the can from the fridge. Arya is standing frozen in the same spot. He can't help but taunt her. "Been lovely having you stay with us but you may want to listen to something... loud for the next hour." 

"Sandor..." he hears Sansa call. 

He gives Arya a feral grin, "maybe two. Your sister is demanding and _vocal _with her appreciation."__

____

____

Arya grimaces. 

Sandor pats her head and Arya slaps it away. He starts up the stairs and can't resist, "where are those cookies?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know its weird inspiration, but I'm having a inspiration dry spell and I will take what I get. 
> 
> I made a picset which I will add as soon as I soon as I figure out how to do it with my new phone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
